Just another day in Konoha
by Flor de ceibo
Summary: [KakaIru] Team Seven wants to see Kakashi’s face. Add an Iruka, and you’ll get a happy Sakura, a traumatized Sasuke, and a clueless Naruto. Oneshot.


**Just another day in Konoha**

**Spoilers:** none. This is pretty much pre-time skip.

**Summary:** KakaIru Team Seven wants to see Kakashi's face. Add an Iruka, and you'll get a happy Sakura, a traumatized Sasuke, and a clueless Naruto.

**Warnings:** English isn't my first language. Concrit appreciated, please be gentle.  
**Disclaimer:** Are you kidding me? They own me, not the other way around.

**A/N:** God, that plot-bunny was on crack.

**xxxxxx**

Oh, there was again. All the "we-want-to-see-Kakashi's-face" stuff.

Yes, for Kakashi it wasn't new. It was old, annoying, stuff.

And he thought being in Ichiraku would draw the attention to the hole in Naruto's stomach.

Not that knowing every single thing his team was going to say made it finish earlier. All the 'But Kakashi-senseeeeei', 'You'll see, pervert-sensei!! The all-mighty Naruto Uzumaki-sama is going to reveal that stupid face of yours!!' or that... _glare_ of Sasuke… just took so long.  
Oh well, more Icha-Icha time. Knowing what was going to happen like following a script let him catch up with his reading. Now, where was he? Oh yes. That day after the princess's bed was occupied by both the princess and the (according to the King and the Queen) not-in-a-million-of-years-worth-of-her guardian. _Fuuuuun._

But oh, the 'we-will-see-Kakashi-sensei's-face' script, like you'd expect, changed a little this time, and a new character was introduced.

And how did Kakashi knew this? Well…

"IRUKA-SENSEI!!! OVER HERE!!!" Naruto yelled.

Now, if you did pay attention to Kakashi's body signals, you'd see he actually wasn't reading the book anymore. But Sasuke and Sakura were too busy, the first glaring at Naruto and the later smacking the blond. Iruka? Well, Kakashi didn't mind that much if he knew that he wasn't looking at the book. In fact, he very much preferred it that way. So, he leered at the chuunin.

Like I said, it's not like anyone was paying attention. Except Iruka, and that part was already explained.

Anyway, moving on… Naruto was hugging the daylight out of his favorite sensei. Said sensei was ruffling Naruto's wild blonde locks, while greeting his other ex-students.

After all the greetings (and more leering from Kakashi), he sat down next to Naruto, ordering some miso ramen for himself.

After slurping a few noodles (and at the same time answering a few questions the others had about Naruto's eating habits) Iruka-sensei asked the question.

"So, what were you doing before I came here?"

"We were trying to convince the pervert here" he said, pointing to Kakashi-sensei "to let us see what's behind that damn mask, but he wouldn't let us" Naruto said

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled, not wanting to get scolded by their ex-sensei. Sasuke just glared at Naruto.

"Kids, still haven't give up on that?" Iruka asked, looking at the three boys. "I think you know the answer already, but I'll show you anyway".

The three boys stared at Iruka, thinking exactly the same thing. _'Show you'_?.

Indeed, Iruka got up, walking around their seats until he was in front of Kakashi. He smiled brightly, and Kakashi's eyebrow shot up.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura stared. If you looked closer (_underneath the underneath,_ anyone?) you'd see her face had something… different.

Still smiling, Iruka moved his hand until it was on the verge of Kakashi's mask, and he tugged down.

Now even Sasuke's eyes were bigger (if only a little).

They stared until Iruka got out of the way, only to see…

… another mask.

Iruka's smile was, if possible, brighter than before.

"Now, didn't you _know_ this, boys?" he said laughing at their disappointed faces. He quickly turned around. "I'm sorry for doing that, Kakashi, I hope you're not mad" Iruka said, still smiling to the white-haired man. "Now, boys… this should teach you too…"…

Team 7 wasn't there anymore. But you vaguely could hear Naruto's voice away.

What happened, you ask?

Well, since apparently you didn't get a chance to look, I'll explain.

First, Sakura. Now, if you try to remember… she had a rare face. Now, you didn't see inner-Sakura. If you saw her forehead, you would've seen a 'GodGodGodhe'slettinghimcloseGodGod'. If you payed attention when Iruka's face grabbed the mask, she looked… well… about to wet herself.

So, she ran to squeal about it to Ino.

Now… inner-Sasuke. Well, you see… inner-Sasuke has as much expressions as Sasuke. And his forehead isn't that big. So… I'll translate.

His first coherent thought (after 'shit, are they flirting or what?' which a part of his brain, the 'in-denial' part, deemed as 'not-coherent') was to get Naruto the hell out of there, because yes, they were flirting, and Kakashi was up for some major ass-kicking (or at least yelling, an upset Naruto sometimes just couldn't fight) if Naruto figured out. Not like that was going to happen anytime soon, but hell, he wanted to get the hell out of there, too.

So, he grabbed Naruto's wrist, and flew the hell out of there, like 'in-denial-voice' ordered.

Sakura, who ran into Ino not so far away from Ichiraku, was thanking to all Gods out there for that. I refer you to inner-Sakura again, and the 'ohmigoshthey'realmostholdinghands!' in the forehead. Ino was squealing with her.

Sure, they didn't get a chance with Sasuke, but hey, at least he wasn't any other girl's boyfriend.

Meanwhile, Iruka yanked both of Kakashi's masks off, and was currently kissing the daylight out of him. And the pervert was enjoying it.

And Teuchi-san and Ayame-chan were drooling at the sight of Kakashi's face.

Just another normal (if gayer) day in Konoha.

**xxxxxxx**

**A****/N:** God, what possessed me to write this? –pokes plot bunny-.

1) Teuchi-san is the owner of Ichiraku, and Ayame is his daughter. Remember? He's showed all love-love after he sees Kakashi's face.

2) Also, if you want to see NaruSasu in here (_you know you waaaant to_)… please do –hint hint-.

3) I love Sakura, don't get me wrong. I don't mean to make fun of her in the bad way.

Thank you, _zaybex_, for your concrit. :)


End file.
